


a letter to my sister

by lucidnightmares



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Bad Writing, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Incest, Letters, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Proceed with caution, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, Triggers, since shes implied to be alive in this, this is so bad stop reading thsi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: As Korekiyo stares at the crumpled up papers beneath him, he wonders if he'll ever get this letter done.As he picks up his pen and lays the paper flat onto the wooden desk, he can only hope so.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	a letter to my sister

**Author's Note:**

> heed the tags.

As Korekiyo stares at the crumpled up papers beneath him, he wonders if he'll ever get this letter done.

As he picks up his pen and lays the paper flat onto the wooden desk, he can only hope so.

_To Masumi Shinguuji_

_I am not really sure how to start this letter. I bare no intent to actually give you this message, however I was informed by my therapist that it's a little easier to let go of some buried trauma this way._

_I have actual abilities of contacting you, yes, but I don't think I could stomach actually speaking to you verbally, let alone having a full on conversation with you._

_I just wanted to say some things, and let that be the end of it. However, I think this letter will be prolonged for many purposes. My apologies for the inconvenience._

_I don't know why I'm still offering you my apologies. You do not deserve them, and you cannot receive them. Maybe just out of habit._

_It's kind of silly, is it not? I can't think of saying sorry without at least a passing thought of you. I know what you would say if you were here. ' That is quite alright, Korekiyo. You have absolved yourself of your actions by making your mistakes clear and apol_

_say sorry for what you did. I am proud. '_

_I don't think you were ever proud, really. Maybe slightly or just a bit possibly, but not in truth. In retrospect, that was most likely just a tactic to manipulate me. The Pavlov effect, was it? If you praised me, I would behave more. Bend under your will more._

_You are a sick woman, Masumi._

_You put me through every type of abuse. And you just laughed and watched._

_You're a writer now. A famous one, at that. You published your autobiography recently. I didn't read it, but I've read online reviews of it, out of insatiable curiosity._

_What happened to me happened to you. The ways you tormented me, someone did that to you as well._

_I wish you told somebody. To clarify, I do not say that out of concern for your mental health, but rather concern for mine. I wish you got the help you needed, instead of taking that trauma out on me._

_Maybe that's selfish. I don't know, really. You probably think it would be._

_I find it amazing, by the way. The fact that the people in those reviews sympathized with you, told you that you didn't deserve it, that they wished you a lovely rest of your recovery and a happy life with your fiance. They don't know what you did to me, and they probably never will._

_You forfeit the right to be sympathized with. Why do you deserve it? Why does a predator like you need sympathy in the first place? You did such awful things to me, and now you're crying to the rest of the world about how I wrongfully accused you of it for attention, just because I was a sad little boy with a fragile masculinity who wanted to play victim._

_You told them I was a silly little child. If I was ever a silly little child to you, then why did you do it? Why did you do those things to me? You put me through physical, verbal, mental, emotional, and sexual torment with sexual being the most common, and all the while, you knew I was a child. You just wanted me to suffer for your sick fantasies._

_I was 7. You were 17. You knew better. You should have known better._

_I looked at some of the letters you wrote me a while back. I looked through every each one of them._

_I burnt them. The ones that could redeem you, that is. Every single word that you wrote to me that could prove you innocent of everything and anything you did to me, are all gone._

_You were never innocent, by the way. I was a child._

_But I'm no longer a child, am I? I can fight back. I can tell you just how much I despise your actions now. So, here goes. To make this letter a lot less long, here are my feelings towards you in a simple sentence._

_F_

_Fuck you, you sick fucking monster._

_You made me tell everyone what you did to me. I had to go into extreme detail, just because my claims weren't good enough otherwise. And you had the audacity to claim them as untrue, as a simple lie and nothing more. And people believed you. You're an abuser, and a predator, and a freak, and a fucking sicko._

_I hate you._

_Fuck your apologizing, fuck your commands, fuck your anthropology, fuck your fiance, fuck your books, fuck your will to live, fuck everything you stand for. Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU! You're a sick son of a fucking bitch!_

_How do you live with yourself? How do you sleep at night? I hope your life is filled with nightmares that force you to wake up multiple times a night in a cold sweat, I hope your life is filled with debilitating regret and remorse, I hope your life is painful and full of anguish, I hope that you FUCKING DIE._

_I. Hate. You._

_Ah, there I go, firing off on another tangent. I stated that I wanted to make this letter shorter, did I not? How silly of me to just keep writing and writing, then. Nevertheless, my rambling was full of sincerity. I truly do hate you, Masumi. And I hope that you burn and rot, and that your decimated corpse is never, absolutely never found. I think it'd be better for everyone, actually._

_I don't mean what I said about your fiance. He is quite a nice man. You don't deserve him, to be truthful. I think he may even believe me if I told him what you did. But knowing you, you've probably groomed him into believing that I took advantage of you and not the other way around._

_'Groomed'. You did exactly that to me, Masumi. You groomed me. Like the predator you are._

_Predator._

_Predators are meant to make their prey (who have no true strength) feel safe and secure, to lure them into this immensely false sense of security in order to devour them for their own enjoyance._

_You know, on the topic of safety and strength, it seems a lot of people believe that what happened to me and so many other people made us strong, and brave, and amazing. But I, and the aforementioned others, were children._

_We did not need to be strong. We needed to be safe._

_And it made me anything but strong by the way. Bitter, yes, angry, yup, infuriated, most definitely, ready to snap at any moment, absolutely. But not strong. Never strong._

_Oh, there I go again, rambling. Either way, it was once more filled with sincerity._

_Anyways, allow me to cut this writing short. Goodbye for now, I suppose._

_Never yours, your brother, Korekiyo Shinguuji_.

**Author's Note:**

> i may write a sequel or make this multichapter. who knows.


End file.
